1. Field of the Invention
The present invention primarily relates to a locating system of oxidation/reduction potential of the electrolysis water and the constant output method of calibration and compensation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, in testing the alkaline reduction water produced by the electrolysis water, for example, the drinking water, when the reduction potential is ranged between −200 mv and −400 mv, the alkaline reduction water has a better anti-oxidation effect. For the industrial washing equipment, when the reduction potential is ranged between −800 mv and −1,000 mv, the alkaline reduction water has a better anti-oxidation and rustproof effect. On the other hand, when the oxidation potential is about +750 mv, the weak acid oxidation water is available for cosmetics, and when the oxidation potential is ranged between +960 mv and +1,200 mv, the strong acid oxidation water is available for sterilization.
The generator of the electrolysis water in the market can be used to passively test the oxidation/reduction potential of the electrolysis water by the testing instruments during a constant time interval. However, the generator of the electrolysis water cannot be used to automatically detect, indicate and compensate the oxidation/reduction potential of the electrolysis water, so that the user cannot immediately know if the oxidation/reduction potential of the daily used electrolysis water satisfies the standard. In addition, the impurities or the deposited calcium contained in the water easily block the sensor mounted in the testing instruments, thereby causing errors in the measured results.